Lets play a game
by Bears of the west
Summary: Three guys ,three girls ,same problem. First the feel of betrayal then ..it happens. Let the games begin. Crossover of Xiaolin Showdown, Power puff girls and Naruto! Pairings are the same as the as the ones you know characters maybe a little OCCness. Review plz.
1. The feel betrayal

Butch watch on top of a skyscraper of Townvile to see Buttercup hug a brown haired guy named Mitch. Butch snarled as Buttercup started laughing at something Mitch had said.

He sighed. Yes he was a Rowdyruff boy, one of the strongest guys in the world. But he didn't admit to himself that he like Buttercup or that he was jealous. He got up and pick up his black leather. Then put it over his dark emerald shirt with a black stripe. He took off to the darkening sky.

'I wish I didn't feel betrayed..' Butch thought. All he could think about was how Buttercup had found someone else. Who knew he wasn't the only one.

Elsewhere

Chase Young watch as the monks started celebrating after winning another shen gong wu. Amber eyes watch as Kimiko and Raimundo hug. He close his eyes and turn his back from the all seeing eye. "The monks get all the excitement."

He looked back after he heard singing. "Happy Birthday Kimiko!" Omi cheered as Kimiko blew the candles out. Hmmm..Now that he thought about it, Omi was twelve, Raimundo was sixteen, Clay is seventeen and now Kimiko was fifteen.

He watch again as Raimundo and Kimiko hug but then then Kimiko kiss the wind dragon on the cheek. You know a thousand years can be lonely.

In the edge of Land of wind (Warning I am not be a huge Naruto fan so I may get a few things wrong.)

Sasuke jump from tree to tree with team Taka .They were nearing the forest edge to where you can see the dunes of sand when –

"Sasuke-kun, two chakra signatures coming in fast." Sasuke nodded then his team was hidden. Sasuke went higher into the trees and took out a kunai, his sharingan activated.Then two figures zoom into the clearing that was right below him. They stop and he saw that one had brown hair the other...pink.

"Sakura are you sure they were coming from here?" Kiba asked.

"Yes I'm sure, Kiba." Sakura looked around. Sasuke hadn't seen her in three months and that was after he almost killed her. He was about to turn around and leave when –

"Sakura do you think your parents will aspect what we are together? "Kiba asked .His question was what got Sasuke. He turn to his left to see the two staring at one another.

Sakura look at the ground and thought for a moment. Sasuke was now facing them fully, quite interested .Sakura look up to Kiba and smiled "Yeah I'm sure they will aspect it."Sasuke then was nowhere in sight.

Once again elsewhere …

Ragnar and Enyo were looking and listening through three mirrors (oh going back to the old fairytales) of three different universes .Three guys, three girls, same problem. Enyo and Ragnar look at each other. Ragnar spoke "Miss with the future."

"Yup."

Let the games begin.


	2. Ragnar

**Oh I almost forgot.**

**Buttercup: 17 Butch: 18 Chase: appearance 20 Kimiko: 15 Sasuke: 17 Sakura: 16**

"Want to make it a sequence of events?"

"Yup"

In the city of Townsvile

"AAAAAAHHHHH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS ARE ATTACKING!"A random citizen cried as a large part of a building came falling down on said citizen was about to be crush when-

"Look it's the Powerpuff girls!"

Bubbles zoom in just in time and save the citizen. The falling parts were zap by Buttercup's laser beam. Blossom spotted the boys. Buttercup and Bubbles were right their sister when they tackle the boys to the ground.

"Oh look it's the sissies."Brick said as he pin Blossom to the ground and started to punch but was kick off. "Well Pinky wants to play. Then so be it."Brick tackle Blossom into a building.

Boomer and Bubbles were in hand to hand combat.

Butch and Buttercup were flying around trying to tackle and hit each other with their laser sight. Buttercup saw an opening and tackle Butch sideways and they were about to hit a building. Buttercup look up into Butch's dark forest green eyes with rage and expected to see the same but saw something else in the green pools. No hatred, no anger but sadness and-

Buttercup was knock out of her thoughts as she felt arms hugging her…Butch's arms. Right at that moment they crash into and through not one not two but four buildings. They landed hard on the concert and made a Twenty feet deep crater. Buttercup was on top of Butch, who wasn't moving. Buttercup then notice something. There was no heartbeat.

Butter was at his side instantly. "Butch…BUTCH!"

…. Nothing

"Butch say something!"Buttercup was starting to panic. Butch was dead….no no NO!

Buttercup started pumping her hands that were on Butch's chest.

"BUTCH!" Brick and Blossom stop fighting while. Boomer and Bubbles flew over with their leaders. Buttercup started gathering energy into her hands and rubbing them together.

'This better work..'Buttercup thought as she put her hands on the chest of her rival.

Next thing the Puffs and the Ruffs knew was a blinding light. The others covered their eyes and open them when the light faded. No greens were in sight.

"BUTCH!"

"BUTTERCUP!"

….

Sasuke was traveling through the forest alone. His team was about some miles away. Sasuke stop on a tree branch to look at his surroundings.

"You know it's never a good idea traveling alone."

Sasuke flinched ...Yes Sasuke flinched. Sasuke turn to his left were the voice came from. 'How come I didn't sense them?' Sasuke saw who called out.

There only a few branches away was a young man his age with spikey black hair with a razorback Mohawk that was white. He had eyes that remind him of Neji's eyes but blue, he was also wearing a black cloak. Sasuke stood up straight with his blood line activated.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked now in foul mood. He really wasn't in a mood to meet or speak to anyone.

A smirk came on the man's face.

"I will tell you two things about me" He jumped a branch closer to Sasuke. Sasuke slowly went to his sword. "One my name is Ragnar." Another jump, three more branches. "Second I am blind." Sasuke was now freaking. How in the hell is this guy making these jumps!? "Now I have to finish what I came here for." Blue eyes look straight at Sasuke with a grin.

Ragnar launch at Sasuke. Sasuke then saw darkness.

…

"Jack Spicer, You will never get what we seek first." Omi declared as he smashed another Jackbot.

"Omi it's saw first not seek first." Kimiko corrected. Everyone was trying to race to the Shen gong wu. Kimiko got there first. Right then Omi flew over and touch the Shen gong wu, right when a leather glove touch at the same time.  
>"Chase Young…"<p> 


	3. The start

**I have no name to the Shen gong wu but man was it hillalous to see you all vote to the very end. **

**Butch: 8**

**Chase Young: 7**

**Sasuke: 0**

**I own nothing expect the story and OCs.**

"Chase Young!" Omi and Jack yelled at the same time, right after Kimiko whisper the dark warrior's name. Kimiko was a little nervous because in responds to hearing his name, he clench her hand that was right under Omi's and on top of Kimiko's hand. The Shen Gong wu glowed in responds to the tension, Shen gong wu was round shape no more than the size of a golf ball with smooth surface with a blue aura color.

Chase looked up and almost look like he was glaring at something. Even though he was only looking at the two monks that now have to challenge him.

After what seem like hours Kimiko final spoke.

"Chase, Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown. My Cat's Eye Draco against your Golden tiger claws and Falcon's eye." Omi and Chase nodded.

"The game is finder's keepers. The one who finds the Shen gong wu wins." Omi said after agreeing. Chase then smirk at a thought he just had.

"As something extra, if one tackle by the others they are out for the rest of the showdown. The other get the wu they were holding." Chase and Kimiko blinked but nodded.

"Let's go Xiaolin showdown!" They yelled as their surroundings changed. They were in jungle that was right by a cliff. The cliff seem to grow in size as bushes and trees thicken. The three opponents were separated.

"Gong yi tanpai!"

Kimiko then took out her Cat's eye. She then flinch at a thought. 'My Shen Gong wu only enhance my fire not seek like the others.

Kimiko then flip as Omi pop out of nowhere trying to tackle her. Or it seem.

"Kimiko Run Chase is trying to tackle me out of here .I must stay in a simple girl can't win .I must win."Omi screamed as he ran like his pants were on fire.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"A portal open right in front of Omi as Chase shot through with the tiger claws and tackle the poor monk to the ground. Omi glowed and with POOF he was gone and out. Kimiko then started running in the opposite direction that Chase was facing. Even though she was not being chase after. Chase now had the Golden claws and the Falcon's eye. Kimiko stop right by a river to catch her breath even if she was in panic mode.

Kimiko then saw a shine in the river. It was way too bright to be a simple fish or rock. Kimiko slowly step into the cool yet refreshing rushing water. She step closer and closer to the shine. One mo-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kimiko jumped and turned around to see a …girl? She look about a year or two older then her. She had short black somewhat spiky hair. Her eyes from where Kimiko can tell were an icy blue. She was leaning against a tree with only a light green t-shirt with a leather vest and blue jeans.

Kimiko got into a fighting stance. "Why would that be a _bad _idea?" Kimiko asked

The girl just smirk and pointed behind Kimiko with her index finger. Kimiko raised an eyebrow. Then something that sound that sounded like sigh came right behind Kimiko. Some the rushing water got thicker around her ankles like someone or something was in the way. Kimiko tensed up and gulped. She turned slowly around to see a crocodile with the shen gong wu in it's oh she dare say in its eye. The Shen gong wu was what she saw shine in the water. Kimiko couldn't move. The Shen gong wu was in a FREAKING CROCODILE'S EYE!The poor thing (more like a little devil) had the round wu, it was like looking into a star mix with the green and yellow scaled skin.

The Crocodile slowly open it's mouth while swinging it's large tail back and forth in the river, the shen gong wu started glowing. Kimiko right then flinched and slowly back away. 'Why is the shen gong wu activating?' Kimiko was shaking to the bone. Yes she may have dealt with crocodiles before but that was in the Amazon. They were in the middle of the India jungle with tigers and monkeys that she can hear. The crocodile slowly went back in the water. The wu now look like a star in dark waters. Kimiko's ankle then hit a branch in the water and she tumble over. The crocodile then launch itself out of the water.

Then the next few seconds went in slow motion. The reptile's mouth was wide with pointed teeth showing, the replacement eye glow in it's place.

Kimiko screamed .This is the end of her. The crocodile was in the air mouth open that Kimiko can see the back. Then the croc was now going sideways with … CHASE TACKLING IT IN LIZARD FORM! Then time seem to come back into place. Kimiko landed end the water but a rock was behind the branch.

SMACK

Kimiko saw everything faded black.

With Chase

Chase was doing a death roll with crocodile. The croc hissed and snarled as it snapped at the over grow lizard Chase. Chase was now roaring. Just a few minutes ago he was teleporting from place to place the area that the showdown was in and with the falcon's eye being the key.

He only found it when he saw Kimiko looking at the crocodile. He only lung out of his hiding spot when Kimiko was about to be lunch.

Chase was now snapping at the crocodile with rage to get what he wanted. The crocodile was now underwater with Chase. It suddenly started spinning the other way. Chase lost his grip. He was shacking his back and forth. He saw the crocodile swimming away. Chase started turning away and head back to the surface to go after it. He saw something in front of the crocodile. The crocodile seem to be _following?_

Chase seem to raise a brow in confusion. His eyes went wide as he realized what it was.

'Kimiko'

Back at the riverbank

The girl stretch as she got off the tree.

"Well time to get them." She said as she started walking the bank.

With the other

"Omi, what happened?" Dojo asked. Omi look at the ground. They were on top a cliff overlooking the jungle. They haven't seen Chase or Kimiko in a while since Chase got Omi out.

"Hey Dojo it's been ten minutes .Don't you think they should have been done." Raimundo asked. Dojo looked over the valley of jungle and sighed.

"The only other showdown that was this long was Wuya and Dashi."

The monks tensed up.

Rai look up at the clouds that were shifting.

'Kimiko'

Elsewhere

Ragnar got up from where he was sitting which was on the chair and seem to looking into a cell.

Ragnar smirk as he heard a shift of the feet.

"Well look who is finally awake. How did you sleep? Hmm Because I had to watch over you little knuckleheads. "Ragnar said in almost baby voice.

"Hn"

Sasuke glared with arms crossed, at Ragnar. He blinked. 'Heads.' There was someone else. He look around and saw a figure laying against the wall. In the dim light Sasuke saw a teen much like himself. A six teen year old about 6,2 with spiky black hair wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans. He didn't seem like a ninja to hulky, not like Killer bee maybe-

The teen snapped awake breathing fast holding his chest. He then looked around then his eyes landed on Sasuke. Forest green eyes blazing.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

**Longest chapter ever . YESS! :3**


	4. The warrior

Sasuke looked at the flare up teen. Not thinking much of a threat.

"Hn" Sasuke close his eyes but open them after a few seconds.

"Now Sasuke I wouldn't do that to our friend here."Ragnar said .The teen seem to tense up as he saw who was outside the cell.

With mouth hanging he went over with speed that a surprised Sasuke almost didn't see. Sasuke watch as the teen went up and expected him just to hold the bars but-

Sasuke held his ears as the teen open the bars open with a shriek then closed them. Sasuke with shock that couldn't be shown but Sasuke knew no one in any country can just open bars without a jutsu. 'Who is this guy?'

Ragnar and the other guy then clap hands together.

"Butch it's nice to hear that you are as good as ever." Ragnar smirked. Butch smirked too.

Sasuke now confused. 'Now who the heck is this Butch guy?' Weren't two almost seem like they were going to fight?

Ragnar then had a small smile on his face as he hug Butch. Butch didn't know what to do so he so return the hug and pulled back and then spoke.

"So Ragnar what happen and why am I here?"Butch asked with his hands on the blind man's shoulders. Ragnar then had a concern look and pulled backed and faced the opposite direction.

"Do you remember anything?"

Butch thought for a second. Sasuke then confirm him as a Naruto disciple. With the dopey look right after he got a huge smile on his face and fist in front of him.

"Yeah My bros and I were fighting the Powerpuff girls." Sasuke almost busted out in laughter because of the name. Then Butch's face and fist fell and he turn sideways with a sigh. "Was fighting Buttercup," Butch face grimed "I was tackled by Buttercup and then I black out."

Sasuke turn his head so it was facing the wall. 'Weak'

"Butch."

Butch looked up at Ragnar and raised a brow. Ragnar turn around and faced Butch.

"Butch you almost died again."

Sasuke looked back at the two brutes. 'Again?' Sasuke now wanted to hear this guy's story.

"What do you mean?" Butch asked.

Ragnar now was standing straight. "You had a heart attack."

At the showdown.

Chase started swimming fast. If he didn't hurry Kimiko was growing become a meal to a predator that has the Shen gong wu activated. Chase burst out of the water and started swimming with all his might.

"KIMIKO!" Chase yelled trying to wake her up. The crocodile was nearing Kimiko. Chase was now trying to at least get a hold of the damn reptile's tail that was so close but waves of the river kept hitting his face, blurring his sight. Chase then lung out of the water jumping on the crocodile back and diving in the water grabbing the dragon of fire.

Chase was now floating on his back with Kimiko laying on is underbelly. The crocodile was a few feet behind and started opening his mouth. Chase smacked the reptile on the snout with his tail. The crocodile hissed then chase on. Chase then realized that the water was going faster. He turn his head to see nothing but… air. Chase then realize the water was not under him. Then like a wile e coyote he fell down the water fall that was a couple hundred yards high. He saw the croc fall to with a mouth wide open. He didn't what to do at this rate. He'll break his back on the rocks down below and Kimiko would get in between two scaly skin, both with heavy weight bodies. Maybe he could-

The crocodile finally reach them and bit down on Chase's tail. Chase roar as his was chop on the croc. He let go of Kimiko as he turn more into a point. He clawed at the croc with pure rage. The Shen gong wu then popped out with the crocodile's eye intake.

Chase was now falling with the wu beside him and Kimiko a little below him.

"KIMIKO!"

The rocks were ten yards away, the roar of the water was intense. Chase then grab Kimiko's limp form and turn around so he could get the full impact. He clenched his eyes tight .From the back of his eyelids he saw a blinding light.

With the other monks

The jungle slowly turn to its original form, the tree shorten and bushes thinned. Raimundo and the other didn't see Kimiko or Chase anywhere.

"Where is our litt' cowgirl?" Clay asked. Omi was now getting into stance waiting for Chase Young to pop out of nowhere.

Omi then spoke "the more important question is Chase Young?"

Jack slowly making his way out. Not wanting to be in a clash with the titans.

"We better go inform the master Fung." Dojo said as he transform to his larger self. The monks nodded, Clay and Omi got on the dragon but Raimundo stuck around for a few more seconds before getting on and flying away to the temple in the darkening sky.

With the guys

"Ragnar ..."

Butch and the blind man turn to the door that face the cell where Sasuke was now looking up to see a girl dragging a knockout..overgrown lizard?

Ragnar was just smirking as Butch walked up to the girl and the reptile.

Butch crutched down and poked at the crocodile's like head. Butch then looked up at the girl and asked "Who are you?" Then he pointed downward "And why have an over grown lizard?"

The girl smiled softly and went over to the cell where Ragnar was having somewhat so a staring \glaring contest with Sasuke. Butch looked back down at the lizard and lightly kick it.

The girl turned to Butch and answered "My name is Enyo and I am Ragnar's sister." Sasuke then started glaring at both siblings. Enyo then continue "And I wouldn't be standing that close."

Butch raised a bit. Then the so called knock out lizard open it's amber eyes and grabbed Butch by the collar of his shirt and lift him up. Butch was now hanging limply not trying to do anything staring at the amber eyes as Enyo watch as Ragnar face an ear. Sasuke was now thinking of times when the bullies would pick on kids and he be just standing around doing nothing about.

The lizard then spoke. "Who are you?" Butch now was laughing. The claw hand change into a human hand in gloves. Butch laugh still as an armor warrior with long black greenish spiky hair that remind Sasuke of Madara.

Butch then extended his hand after he stopped laughing. "The name's Butch."

The warrior dropped Butch and said "Chase Young."

Chase walked over and looked at the two siblings and then slipped inside the cell and glanced in Sasuke direction and took a breath."Try not to wake me again."He then closed his eyes.

Sasuke then thought 'Idiot.'

Butch then turn back to the duo."So who is that ,"pointing to Sasuke "And why are we here?"

Ragnar and Enyo just started walking to the door. Ragnar spoke "Just take a breather and relax will bring back some food and water."

Then the door was shut.

**Question that you may have will be answered in next chapter.**


	5. Girls

Sasuke watch as the two brutes rest in the cell that could probably fit five more men.

Sasuke watch as this guy named Butch rest. Sasuke almost wanted to snort at the fact that he seem so relaxed in a cell that is 'friend' put him in.

Sasuke then looked at this Chase person .Sasuke remember seeing Madara the first time when he saw him face to face as a undead shinobi, he felt the Uchiha very interesting .Sasuke look Chase up in down. Chase shifted under the gaze. Sasuke quickly realize he was staring for way to long, so he shifted his gaze to the door instead.

Chase shift once more.

'How actually did he get capture anyway?' Sasuke thought as the warrior stop.

Sasuke took a quick glance at the somewhat lord war and back at the door. Sasuke really hated the relax aura in the air.

_Elsewhere_

"Hey."

Poke

"Hey."

Poke

Sakura slowly woke up and saw lime green eyed girl. Sakura blinked and quickly scrabble to her feet and got into a defense stance.

The girl held up her hands and gave a small smile.

"Ok calm down all three of us are in this cage together. As much as I want to break out I would love to break out and see my sisters again. I need your help …. Well maybe." The black girl said.

Sakura look over the girl, who had a lime green t-shirt with a black tiger saying 'bye'.

Two words kept running in her mind with one question.

Cell…

Here…

Cell…

How did she even get here?! All she remember was feeling a chill then-

"Wait did you say_ three_?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. One "She pointed to herself then at Sakura "two" then she pointed behind her. "Three."

Sakura's eyes widen, she ran over to the third person…. girl.

There on the ground was a girl no more than fourteen with a gash at the back of her head.

Sakura quickly pumped charka into her hands and heal the wound.

Sakura turn to the girl behind her. Lime green eyes were wide with surprise.

Sakura then asked "Who are you?"

The girl gave another smile. "Name's Buttercup."

"Sakura."  
>Buttercup then shift to the front of the cell.<p>

"Well well that is a first." Buttercup said as Sakura slowly followed her gaze.

There at the door was a girl their age.

"Name's Enyo and oh Buttercup was it. Butch is fine." Sakura watch as Buttercup tense up.

"Oh look who is awake after falling from a tower of water." Enyo said blankly as the two look down at the girl who had icy blue eyes wide open.


End file.
